The War Is Here
by XMissyXMissX
Summary: A slash, SS/HP, Hint: RL/SB, SB/SS, LM/DM, DM/RW, DM/HP, mature for a reason in later chapters. Own version from Prisoner Of Askaban To Half Blood Prince. To learn more visit my Fanfiction Profile. Updates coming soon. Reviews are highly welcomed.


AN: Read carefully, to comprehend what you are reading, to understand the full story.

Warnings: None

Rating: None

* * *

Severus Snape

I walked slowly out of the gate doors into the cold of the winter. I keep my head down as I pass the benches and fountain of the frozen Courtyard. All I can hear is the whistling of the wind and the snow 'crunching' under my boot at every step. Drifting past the stones surrounding the court yard I inch closer to the large Willow tree. I thumbed my fingers over the rough bark as I kept my head looking toward the ground, memories flooded my mind. After a few bitter moments, I parted reluctantly and found myself edging to the woods again.

Ron Wesley

After speaking with Mione' I began my way to the boy's dorms, hoping to find Harry. The pad of my toes and feet gently pressed against the cold wood steps. Reaching the top of the stairs, and larking slowly straight ahead to the slightly open door. I found myself looking upon a sad small figure sitting silently on the window seat watching the day outside. I stood there only moments feeling my heart melt in my ribcage as my eyes lay on the once chipper young man now on a broken boy. I go to speak,

Harry Potter

I looked blanking out of the frosted window with tear filled eyes. I keep thinking how I even got to this point. I closed my lids tightly shut for a few moments, blocking back the salted liquid from reviling its self. They opened without me knowing it and I automatically looked to the courtyard where the snow sheeted over the once green grass, looking passed the ice covered fountain, to a dark figure walking slowly toward the woods. It stopped abruptly next the willow tree placed on the out skirts of the yard, and he reached out a pale hand and softly stroked its bark without raising his head to it as if he were silently apologizing.

"Harry?" I turned to the friend standing at the door.

"Yes Ron," I spoke with a happier voice, not matching my sadder face.

"How are you doing mate?" He asked with concern.

I looked away, back to the window but the figure was gone, I touched the glass feeling the fidget cold on my finger tips. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder tenderly and rub it. I looked up to Ron and my head began to grow dizzy. I started to sweat, the room stared spinning, and my body began to shake roughly against Ron's chest. I couldn't hear him but I knew he was yelling, yelling my name probably. It was just to quite, and then it was dark.

Remus Lupin

After loosing my dearest friend and lover, I have grown weak and feeble. I find myself crying more then twice a day. I can't seem to bring myself to the conclusion he is gone. When I close my eyes I can see him so clearly, and almost feel his hand touching mine, and I can almost taste his lips again. I find myself sleeping so much now just for those few moments, and more then often find myself waking up to a empty room expecting him to be lying next to me.

I sat back in the red chair facing the fire in my small flat. I held a small cup of warm tea in my right hand and in my left hand I held Sirius's wedding band. Titling it in-between my thumb and middle finger to my index, and back again.

*THUMP* I jumped suddenly to a loud noise at the window. I set down my cup and slip his ring into my robe pocket and look to the window stepping closer. I push the dark heavy curtains away from the glass and pear down. A white figure began tossing itself around in the snow. I reach for my wand as I watch patiently and the Thing throws its body at my window. I stumble away, as it does it again and again. The window began to crack, and shatter. This screeching noise from the Thing got louder as it climbs through the open space. I couldn't even hear myself yell when,

"AHH!" something strong grabbed me by my arms and slammed me to the floor. A dry cloth was shoved in my mouth, when a sharp pain spiked through my ear, vibrating to my jaw. It was too quick, I couldn't fight, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and the room went black.

* * *

TBC

AN: Tell me how I am doing. Will update soon as possible. Look to my profile for further information.


End file.
